The art of commercial dish and glass washing has been materially advanced to the point where most restaurants and bars are equipped with automatic or at least semi-automatic washing machines. Commercial machines are required to operate rapidly and to sterilize the objects placed therein and the present energy shortage has added the requirement of minimizing the amount and temperature of hot water required for each operation. a further requirement of commercial units is longevity and service-free operation in order that the economics of operation are favorable to the owner under high volume useage.
Commercial glass washers commonly employed in soda fountains, bars and the like must normally occupy a minimum of space and should fit under a counter and yet may be called upon to wash and sterilize a large volume of glasses at least during peak business periods. Consequently, it is important that the washer be quite easy to load and unload and operate rapidly so that a large number of successive small loadings may be easily made in a short period of time. The present invention is particularly adapted to the accomplishment of these requirements.